1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to objective lens focus assemblies and more specifically, to the AN/AVS-6 Aviators Night Vision Imaging System (ANVIS) objective assembly.
2. Description of Prior Art
Early and current production of the ANVIS objective assembly utilizes a lock ring that utilizes torque to hold the components of the assembly in place on the monocular housing. This design distorts the area of the monocular housing where the objective lens cell must travel, resulting in erratic and binding focus adjustments. All of the components associated with the objective lens assembly and the monocular housing are manufactured with plastic, which are subject to change in shape under these conditions. User complaints include, erratic and binding movement of the focus mechanism, excessive torque required to overcome the binding which results in poor focus control.
While the prior art has reported using an objective lens assembly within the monocular housing on the ANVIS, none have established a basis for a specific apparatus and technique that is dedicated to the task of resolving the particular problem at hand. What is needed in this instance is a new objective lens assembly that eliminates prior art erratic and binding movement of the objective cell within the monocular housing.